The Secret Lifes Of The Ooo and Aaa Teenagers
by MetalHEADxXXXXx
Summary: What dose Love Lust and Adventure Time Equall?... teen pregnecy obvcorse! Watch as these Ooo and Aaa teenagers go through the biggest Adventure ever... parent hood.
1. Chapter 1

**Marshall**

I Thought about my life and the never-ending loneliness of if.

_"Man I need a girlfriend.." _I thought to my self.I'm so alone right now that Gumball is starting to look good. Wait...

_"Eww!Oh god Marshall!"_ Oh my god just... just no. I can not belive I just thought about that. I mentally shuddered. I looked down on all of the kingdoms. We decided to connect so we wouldn't have to cross oceans to see one another. I looked over to Finn and Fiona. It looks like their practicing battle moves or something..

"Hey humans..." I said in my Jazz like voice as I flouted down to them.

"So how is the date going and to remind you I'm basically her older brother." I started to stare at Finn.

"Marshall..." Fionna glared at me.

"I get it!You want your alone kissy time. I can respect that." I said. They both blushed

I placed a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Just be carefull with her Finnegan she's a lip virgin." I swear they both got ten times darker.

"Marshall!" she yelled at me through her blush.

" **_'L' is for the way you look at me_**

**_'O' is for the only one I see.. _**" I sang as I floated away.

Yep. It's always fun to mess with people. I decided to go to pinkies castle. Just for the fun of watching him freak.

"Wait a minute.." I said to myself. Wasn't I supposed to do something there?...Ill geuss Ill do it when I get there. I flew for a while then I got to they Candy kingdom. I went into the pink castle.

"What up Gum wade?" I said as I put my axe base next to the door.

"Marshall your late..." he sneered at me.

"Yeah I know." I waved my hand around the air.

"You were supposed to show my sister the lands!" he irritatingly yelled. I saw a girl come walking down the spiral stairs out of the corner of my eye. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Marshall meet my sister Princess Bonnibel Bubble Gum." Bubba said. I turned to the stair case.

"Wow.." I said marveled. She was beautiful. She had long pink curly hair that went down to her hips, her skin was the perfect shade of pale pink that if you looked long enough it seemed to be a human colored, and most of all her eyes... they were so beautiful... I felt as if I could get lost in them.

"What?" Gumball asked next to me.

"Uhh..." I looked over to the gorgeous pink beauty at the bottom of the stair case.

"Nothing." I said brushing it away.

"Well then. Show her the cloud kingdom first then the fuzzy people.." I looked over to the perfect girl no more the three feet next to me. I sighed.

"Ok Marshall?" Gumball asked me breaking me of my trance.

"Uh yeah what ever." I took her hand. I felt electricity run through me.

I tried to ignore it.

We walked hand in hand for a while. I kept on sneaking peeks of her from the corner of my eye.

_"I don't get it." _I said to my self.

_"How can someone who looks so much like Bubba make me feel like... mush?" _I pondered it to myself.

"So how old are you?" she asked out of no were.

"Oh um... I'm about 1,000 years old." I said to her.

She nodded her head as if she was really in focus with something.

"Soo... uh... how old are you?" I asked trying to continue they conversation.

"17 and I really don't need a Babysitter." I smiled. Sass. I like that is a girl.

"And from what Prince Gumball said about you and my observations of your counter part Marceline you are not a good influence." she crossed her arms and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" I yelled out, I flew up next to her.

"You can't just go walking around the forest its dangerous! What if the ice queen were to get you?" I said concerndly.

"Then Finn would come and rescue me like he usually does." she started gaining speed.

"You know you shouldn't always count on others to come get you right away." I tried to keep up with her.

"Just go away Marshall!" she said.

I pulled out my axe bass and started singing.

**_[howls] Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood Hey there Little Red Riding Hood You sure are lookin' good You're everything a big bad wolf would want Listen to me [howl] Little Red Ridin' Hood I don't think even big girls should Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone [howls] What big eyes you have The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad So, just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought to walk with you for a way..._**

She stopped walking and looked at me.

**_What full lips you have They're sure to lure someone bad So, untill you get to grandma's place I think you ought to walk, with me and be safe_**

She blushed wich was hard to see through her pink candy skin.

**_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on Till I'm sure that you've been shown That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone [howls] Little Red Ridin' Hood I'd like to hold you if I could But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't._**

She bit her lip wich drove me crazy.

**_[howls] What a big heart I have The better to love you with Little Red Ridin' Hood Even bad wolves can be good I'll try to be satisfied Just to walk close by your side Maybe you'll see things my way Before we get to grandma's place Little Red Ridin' Hood You sure are lookin' good You're everything a big bad wolf could want [howls] (Baaa)_**

I stared into her deep hot pink eyes. I felt as If I could melt.

"C-Can you stop staring at me?" she said blushing harder.

I dropped my guitar and kissed her. I put my hands on each side of her face. I forced her mouth open and slid my tong in her mouth wich made her moan. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I flouted up a little. She pulled back and gasped for air. I put my lips emidiotly back on hers when she pulled away. "Don't pull away from me." I growled against her lips. She giggled a little then she trailed kisses to behind my ear. She kissed a spot on neck and groaned. I gripped her ass and she squealed. I started sucking and biting at her neck. She grabbed the collar of shirt.

"Marshall!.." she moaned out my name. I pulled away.

"My house." I said.

She nodded wich told me that she got the idea.

**(A.N) So how was the first chapter?.. Rate it in the review box and tell me if you have any suggestions. :) Geause that's it. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marcilen**

I woke up at around 9:30 pm I got dressed then looked in my fridge for food. It was really upsetting to see that I had NO food. I put on my leather jacket and patted my goast dogs head. I'll just borrow some from Marshall I geuse. I balanced my base on my shoulder. I walked out of the door and looked over at Marshalls place wich was no more than fifty feet away from my house. I saw him at his front porch with... Bonnibel?

_"What the hell is she doing over their?" _I thought to my self.

I tried getting a closer look so I went up and hid behind a bush. I poked my head out and what I saw was enough to scare the SHIT out of me.

"Oh my glob..." I said in a whisper.

The two were making out so deeply that I swear that it looked like they were gonna do it right on the front porch. I covered my mouth in shock when he lifted her up and carried her inside. I turned around and tried to make sence of this.

_"Oh glob! Oh glob! Oh glob!" _my mind kept saying.

"Ok Marcy this... You can handle this." I said to myself.

_"I need a margarita." _I said to myself.

I got up and started flouting to the bar.

**Marshall**

I carried Bonnibell into my mess of a house. She looked around.

"So this is where you live." she hoped off of me.

She picked up a dress from the floor.

"Should I be worried 'bout this?" she asked.

"Na that's just my ex's Ashley. She sold something I loved so I did the same thing." I took the dress.

"We'll actual I'm going to do the same thing I just have been busy lately." I through the dress to the side.

"You know I've never done anything like this." she said sitting down on the couch.

"Done what?" I sat down next to her.

"Sneaked off with a boy." she slid onto my lap.

"And I kinda like it." she said.

I smiled and kissed her. She gladly returned it. I forced her mouth open and she slide her tong in. She taste so... sweet. I climbed on top of her and ripped the big poofy dress off of her. Literally. I looked at her marveled. Shes so inacent looking in white under were. I stood up and took her hand. Then I led her to my bed room.

**Prince Gumball**

I was taking a nightly stroll through the kingdom as I usually do when all of a sudden I see a girl on the side of the road.

"My glob! Are you alright?" I ran over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine... just I think I sprained my ankle..." She said.

"Can I have a look at it?" I asked.

"Be my guest." she said.

I pulled up her skinny jean leg. It looked swollen and it didn't look like it was facing the right way.

"Yeah its broken." I looked up to the sky.

"And I think its gonna snow." I looked over to her.

She was wearing a grey spaghetti strap tang top and sandals. Not to menchin her pale nose was turning red.

"Here." I took off my shirt and handed it to her.

"Its been up graded to work like a coat." She put it on and then I picked her up and started to walk back to the Cassel.

**A.N so this was the second chapter! I hoped you liked it and again rate and review. I love it when you guys give me suggestions! **

**They're the best! Also I did give PG a british accent because british guys are really cute! :)**

**So I geause that's its remember that if you are reading this that I love reviews and suggestions! They make my day!**

**Sooo... bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcilen**

I blushed as the shirtless guy carried me so close to his chest.

"So this is my Cassel." he said.

"Oh cool." I said not really paying attention.

Without any warning the doors flew open.

"Prince Bubba! Have you seen Bonnibell?!" the little butler frantically asked.

Wait a minute... Bubba?... Is that seriously his name?..

"No... she isn't home yet?" he asked.

"No we all thought she was with you!" he said.

"Hmmm..." Bubba hummed then started walking away.

"Prince Bubba what should we do?" the little butler ran out in front of him.

"We'll discuss this later, but right now can you get peppermint Maid and tell her to send up a tray of straw berries and apples. We have a guest."

********************************Next Morning****************************

I woke up and the curtains were open wide.

The sun hit my skin and I hissed. I hid under the covers.

"Oh sorry about that." said Bubba next to me. He got up and closed them.

I looked over at him as he closed the curtains. The way the sun hit him made him look like a god...

"Wow.." I sighed.

It took me a minute to realise that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

My face flushed dark red.

"Whats the matter?" he asked.

"N-Nothing!" I said quickly.

I swung my feet to the edge of the bed and tried standing up.

I screamed as my ankle burst into pain. I started falling.

"MARCILEN!" Bubba yelled.

I ended up in Bubba's arms.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"My god heavens whats going on-..." the small peppermint maid stopped talking and looked at us.

She blushed then left the room.

"Well.. that was acward." I said.

"Tell me about it." he picked me up and set me down on the bed.

"I'm gonna have Dr. Prince come over and put a cast on your foot." he said.

I nodded "Ok." I said. He had his hand on my leg. I put my hand over it.

He blushed. Befor I even knew it we were making out on his bed. It wasnt like Ash were when we maked out he was always harsh and he always bit at me

but with him...

He was so soft and gentle and he had passion and love.

He pulled away. I felt as if I was gonna cry. Like I did something wrong.

I was surprised when he licked and kissed at my neck.

I intertwined my fingers in his hair and brought him closer in.

He was starting inch his hand up my shirt when-

"Prince Bubba your parents are here t- GOOD GRAVY!" we looked at the Peppermint Butler who was standing still from shock.

We just kinda stood their still from shock.

"GET YOUR DEMON PAWS OFF THE PRINCE!" he yelled.

"Now peppermint butler..." Bubba said trying to calm him down.

"Hello?... Were are our son and daughter?.." I heard a female voice yell.

"Shit..." Bubba mumbled under his breath.

He placed me back on the bed.

He started throwing cloths on.

"Umm would you like to explain whats going on here?" I asked.

"My parents King and Queen Candy are here." he said running around the room.

"Well whats the problem with that?" I asked.

"I mean sure parents can be a little annoying but-"

"No its not like that. You see when a candy prince or princess reaches the age of 18-" peppermint butler cut me of.

"and isn't married then by LAW the parents choise a prince"

"or princess for them to wed." they said going back and forth.

"Ok and how is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Well last year when I turned 17 they said If I didn't find a wife then I would be wed to-"

"Princess Cotton Candy." they said at the same time.

"Whats so bad about her any way?" I asked still confused.

"Well... she's cruel." he started.

"She treats her kingdoms people like slaves." Peppermint butler said.

"Not to menchin she's a compleat air head." Bubba agravatidly said while looking for a shirt.

"And she thinks that the whole world revolves around her." Peppermint butler said.

"She's slutty,nieve, arrogant-" Bubba ranted.

"overall she's a bad person." Peppermint butler said.

"Not to menchin that she's had a crush on me since we were 12 years old." Bubba said as if he had a migraine.

"So it looks like your literally ROALY screwed." I said.

I started dyeing of laughter.

"Unless..." he said.

"I find a fake wife." they both looked at me.

I imidiotly stopped laughing.

"Oh no... no." I said.

"Oh yes." he said.

"I don't know the first thing to running a kingdom." I said.

"Look you don't have to do anything Just stand there and be pretty." I raised my eye brow.

"Look they'll only be here for a few weeks." he said.

"A few WEEKS?!" I snapped back.

" Come on Marcy... Pleaaaase?..." he gave me a pleading look.

I sighed.

"Fine. But you owe me... BIG!" I said pointing a finger at him.

"Yeehoo!" he jumped up.

_"What am I getting my self into..." _I thought to myself.

** Cliff hanger! So tell me how I did on chapter 3 in the reviews. Remember though I love all types of criticism. **

**Good and Bad. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marshall lee**

I woke up with my arm around Bonnibell. She started stirring. I kissed her cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." I said. I watched her violet eyes flutter open.

"Good morning handsome." she softly said. She tried sitting up.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning. I looked over to my alarm clock.

"About noon." I said looking at the clock.

"What!" she yelled.

"I know I cant believe we slept for that long." I said. She jumped out of the bed and started freaking out.

" . . ... were is my dress?" she asked basically tearing up the room.

"Don't you remember?... I tore it up last night." I said.

"Ohglob!Ohglob!Ohglob!Ohglob!Ohglob!" she paced back and forth. I rolled my eyes at her.

I got up and walked to the torn up pink poofy dress in my living room. I picked it up. I went to my kitchen and placed it on the table. I placed both my hands over the dress. I sighed then recited a spell. When I opened my eyes it was fine. All stiched up and everything. I grabbed the dress and through it to her. She threw it on quickly.

"Your flats are in my room." I said. She sprinted to my room and three seconds later she came out fully dressed.

"Well thanks for last night ,and I hope you have a nice day." she said then started walking out the door.

"Woah!Woah!Woah!Woah!" I grabbed her arm and stopped her from going any were.

"Marshal!" she yelled at me.

"So is that it?" I asked/ yelled at her.

"I'm gonna sleep with you then you just run off?" I asked her.

"Yes! Thats generally how a one night stand works !" she said.

"I wanna see you again." I told her. She sighed.

"Marshall... I wanna see you again to but... were just to different." the words hurt like I had just gotten a stake shoved through my heart.

"You can let go of my arm now." she said softly. I let go of her powder pink arm. She looked at me for a while then she left out the front door. I stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only minutes. I went over to the couch and sat down. I felt tears slide down my face.

**Marceline **

Bubba was carrying me down the stairs. We had just went over how and how not to act in front of his parents. Apparently they are really judgmental and they love kids. He stopped before we stepped into the main lobby.

"Oh wait!" he said then sat me down on one of the steps. I looked at his outfit. He was a wearing an old band tee-shirt. One of my favorites. Black Veil Brides. He also had a black and white hoodie on and pink converse. He looked... hot. I could feel my face getting warm. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. If my face wasn't red enough...

"Marcilen Queen of the Vampires..." he opened up the box and reveled a ruby in-crested engagement ring. I cant even explane how beautiful it was. I felt like this ring was everything I was.

"Will you marry me?... Temperarly." I was about to replie when two angry royals dressed in candy from head to toe came rushing in.

"Now were are our-" the woman and man stopped dead in their tracks. They took a look at me and Bubba with one knee down. The Woman covered her mouth and started to tear up, the man straightened his collar then smiled

"So... will you." he asked me. My heart went wild.

"Yes." I softly let out. He smiled then slipped on the ring ,while they let out a small applaud. He stood up and took me in the bridel possition.

"Oh why didn't you tell us you were dating somebody!" The women yelled at Bubba.

"And that you planed on preposseing." The man added in. The women elbowed him.

"And to such a looker." she added my face got warm. Bubba tried to stand me up next to him I balanced myself on my good foot. I bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Bubba has told me so much about you." I said. The man took my hand and kissed it.

"It is nice to meet you as well. My name in Rupert King of Candy. This is my wife Vickelin Queen of Candy." he said.

"My dear your so pale... I could of sworn you were a vampire and not a candy person." Vickelin said. They both laughed.

"I am." I said. They stopped laughing.

"You are what dear?" Rupert asked.

"I'm a Vampire." I said.

"Mother. Father... I would like you to meet Marceline The Vampire Queen." Bubba said. Their faces went from Jolly and happy to pure shock.

"Oh... is there a king of the the Vampires?" Vickelin asked.

" Yes we are not married though. He is my cousin. He also rules different land then me. Its a complicated processes, which I would love to tell you about over Lunch." I said.

"Yes yes very well." Vickelin said. They were then escorted by peppermint maid to their room.

"That went well." he said sarcastically. I let out a chuckle in agreement.

**/**

**an: So that was chapter 4. I have links of Marceline's ring and Bubba's outfit on my profile.**

**It is almost right under my picture cant miss it. :)**


End file.
